Not Hot Enough
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: How did he get sucked into this stupid dare?Harry does want to have someone, despite what others say.This makeover from Hermione will probably be the worse week of his life.Especially since girls already think he's not hot enough. Rating may change.SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Honestly, my wish is to write something that sells well, and STILL write fanfiction for that and other stuff which interests me, but unfortunately, I don't own it. Sighs

A/N: So begins this tale…

* * *

Fine, he was Harry Potter. 

He was the boy who lived.

So what?

He didn't _choose_ to be a hero, fate had chosen him. He wished he could live as a normal person, as his parent's son. He wished his parents lived.

Of course, wishes don't come true.

Sometimes, he wondered if _anyone_, anyone at all, had seen past the boy-who-lived, and saw, instead, Harry. Just Harry.

Yes, he had Hermione and Ron in that category. However, since they were too busy snogging in some weird, totally random corner, he couldn't count them… honestly though, you could meet those two sucking face practically anywhere. And it would be where you least expected it.

Everyone thought that, as the boy-who-lived, he didn't need _anyone_. Not even a girlfriend… simply Ron, Hermione and himself. Some even speculated that they were a threesome.

Pity that was as far from the truth as it could get.

There was… a longing within him. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone who could make him happy, who could restrain him when things got too messy. To hold him when he just couldn't take it anymore.

However, there was a slight… problem… with that desire. You see, most of the houses, including Gryffindor, were now at an…experimental stage… and, well, to put it bluntly, they didn't think he was up for it.

_It must be that hero thing_, he thought at first. So, he went about this hypothesis. However, after a while, he managed to learn the truth.

He was not hot enough.

He happened to be sitting behind Lavender, and managed to overhear a little conversation.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"So, Luna, I heard you're dating Neville."

Luna laughed nervously. "Actually, yes."

"Really? I hear he's good." Padma.

"Well? Is he?" Patil now.

"I haven't done it with him yet. Everything is just like a dream… How about you, Lavender? You were Ron's girlfriend for a while. The rumours are that he's _really_ good, too."

"Yeah. It seems like most Gryffindor boys are hot _and_ good."

"Don't tell me you've never noticed anyone better."

"Well, the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy has a hot reputation… though I haven't tried it yet."

"You slut, Lav!" Patil said, but it was in a joking manner. "But back to the topic, who's the best you've had?"

"Ron. Like I said, Gryffindor boys are good."

"Shh… Harry's at the back."

"So? He's not even on my list, anyway. _He_ can hardly be called _hot_. It doesn't matter if he overhears."

"But his dormmates, Lav, he could tell them! And you know, half the thrill is in them chasing us. If they knows, where's the fun in that? "

And they had stopped speaking loudly.

* * *

He had sighed about it countless times. Fine, so you have to save someone's butt lots of times. Fine, so you put yourself in danger simply by being alive. Fine, because of that you have a wrecked childhood and an improbable future. _Fine_. And people _still _don't think you're hot enough. Isn't there be something that says that if you save someone, they are forever indebted to you. AND he was saving the whole Wizarding world. 

Yet he still wasn't hot enough.

Who the bloody hell invented what was hot and what was not?

Damn it, it wasn't fair. He kicked away some stones viciously out of the path.

* * *

"Harry, you're back!" Hermione's voice sliced through the silence.

Or maybe the silence was because he was thinking so deeply.

"Come here!" She sounded so excited that he had no choice but to oblige her, even though what he really wanted to do was to slump onto the bed and fall dead asleep. If he couldn't be happy, he thought, maybe other people could be…

"Do you see what we have here?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"Alright, then. I see a bottle."

"Duh. I meant, guess what we have here!"

"It's Spin The Bottle, mate. In case you've forgotten." Ron said.

"Ok. So, you want me to play this game with you?"

"Of course!" replied Hermione.

He sighed. Her didn't like the game much. To be asked to do something offending wasn't exactly good.

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

"Thanks!"

* * *

And so the bottle spun. 

It stopped at Hermione.

"Truth."

"Who is the person you love most?"

"Ron, of course."

Harry saw Ron smile.

"Pity we don't have Veritaserum here with us. It'd be so much more fun…" Harry murmured, as Hermione spun the bottle.

It stopped at Harry.

He supposed he shouldn't have been that surprised. There was on Harry and Ron to hit, and so, the chances were practically 50-50.

He looked at the faces of his eager friends for a moment. He really did have way too much to hide if he was going to choose Dare. Another downside to being him, he supposed. He would love to get away with easy truths, or even lies, but it was unlike him and went against his morals, so…

"Dare, then."

They glanced at each other, evidently not expecting this. His friend frowned.

Suddenly, Hermione's face brightened up.

"We, Ron and I, that is, never expected you to choose dare. We should have, though, since you _are_ a Gryffindor. All right, Harry, I dare you to let me give you a makeover. My condition is this: You cannot remove it until the day is up, and you have to let me put it back on in the morning, before anyone sees you. For a week."

Harry groaned, almost wishing he could take back his words.

'Makeover' in spin the bottle vocabulary, usually meant 'complete and utter humiliation'. And Hermione fit perhaps too well with the last part when she wanted to. Still…

"Alright then."

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

What he didn't know was that this dare would change his life in a different way from which he had thought.

* * *

A/N: What's she planning to do? And what will Harry say? 

Sneak peek(Next Chapter):

"My god, who _is_ that?" The entire hall broke out in murmurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. I wish I did, but I don't…

A/N: Second chapter… R&R, -please!

* * *

Harry sat at the edge of the chair nervously, tightly gripping the edges. 

He was waiting for Hermione. Hesitantly, he checked his watch. He hoped she would soon be up. Better to get the embarrassment over with, he thought. Yet she continued to take her time; as if prolonging his pain.

* * *

"Hi, Harry!" 

"Hey, mate." grinned Ron.

Harry only sighed.

He had waited for a while for here to get here, but now that she was, he felt a distinct feeling of dread.

"Can I have a mirror?"

As if trying to make him even more nervous, she replied, "No. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

His discomfort was showing; so much so that Hermione actually looked sympathetic. After a moment, she decided to change the nature of his 'makeover'.

'Hmm…'she thought, 'let me try my hand at making him look hot instead of looking like some clown. I've already done the clown so many times anyway, and I'd love a challenge…'

She picked up her wand and muttered something under her breath. Instantly, Harry's hair turned seaweed-green, eliciting a laugh from Ron. Not that, she decided instantly. 'It has to be wrong if Ron is laughing.' Then she muttered something again.

Harry, meanwhile, was very close to freaking out.

Why the hell is Ron laughing?! I must look like an idiot, he mused. Though he couldn't tell.

There was no mirror, and Hermione seemed to be purposely speaking softly, so he didn't have any idea when it came to what she was doing.

He looked at Hermione, who frowned. Perhaps that wasn't what she wanted. Good, because his hair looked a sickly shade of green. What was he, a bloody Slytherin?

"No peeking!", came Hermione's teasing voice.

Hermione observed as Harry's hair returned to it's original shade, except that he now had some green highlights in them. It was just as messy, but now it looked I've-just-been-shagged-messy, and not I've-never-combed-my-hair-before-messy.

"Ron?"

"Hmm… I think that it actually looks too good…" he relied, almost jealously.

"Do you want me to give you a makeover then?"

"No!"

"Alright, let me get Harry's makeover done."

She took off his glasses and whispered a charm, which would allow him normal vision for a while. Then she noticed a remarkable thing. As you know, when one wears glasses for a while, there is a mark on the bridge of their nose. Well, Harry didn't have that mark. That could only work to her (and his) advantage, she decided.

She played with the eyeliner with her hands, trying to make his eyes look bigger and brighter. His eyes, she had noticed, were beautiful, and she could highlight those. His eyelashes, too, had a natural curl.

"Hermione! Please, can you tell me what you're doing?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see…"

After a while, she deemed him fine.

* * *

"Alright, now clothes."

"Wait a minute---clothes? I'm fine with my own, thanks very much."

"Well, _I'm_ not."

"So?"

"I'm the one doing your makeover, not you."

"Oh. So I don't have any choice in the matter at all?"

"Give it up, mate."

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione drew something on a piece of paper. They edited some parts, and appeared to argue at some points. Ron whined, but Harry knew that Hermione's idea had won. She passed to him a black leather jacket, a white cotton top and a pair of leather jeans.

"Try these on."

"Where did you get them?"

"That's for me to know. Just get them on."

"Alright."

Harry took them and sighed, taking about ten minutes to get them on. Though, he had to admit that he used a bit of the time to sulk. He wondered who those clothes belonged to. They clung to his skin, showing his body shape.

"Alright, Harry."Hermione said, "Bye for now!"

"Wait! Aren't you going for breakfast with me?"

"Nope, you're going yourself. If you don't, or if you attempt any from of communication with us whatsoever, I will make you wear lipstick and eye-shadow tomorrow."

"Arg! Nevermind."

Harry waited for his friends to leave, then left the common room, wishing to walk about and get used to himself. Maybe he could look into the lake? Damn, he thought. I don't even know how much of an idiot I look right now.

After a while, he decided that he was getting hungry.

_Stupid Hermione_… he thought. He considered not going to eat at all, but he knew his stomach would eventually triumph over his pride.

He realized it was quite late; everybody would already be eating.

He sighed, but pushed open the door anyway. What better way to judge then by their reactions?

As he entered, there was a sudden silence, then the Great Hall broke out in murmurs.

* * *

"My god, who _is_ that?" The entire hall broke out in murmurs.

Hermione had done quite a good job, even if Harry didn't realize it. If he was looking in a mirror, he wouldn't have recognized himself.

There was only one way to describe him now- drop dead gorgeous.

There was frantic whispering among the girls as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. The boys stared hard, angry with this new guy for stealing their girlfriends' attention.

No interaction with Hermione or Ron. All right, he could sit somewhere else for a week. Not too near the sixth years, but near enough.

"So, Harry's _ill_?" Dean.

"Yeah. Funny, isn't it, when you think about it."

"It _is_. Voldemort couldn't kill him, but he still can get _ill_."

Laughter sounded.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Who are you?" One of the fifth years asked.

_An alias, quick!,_ he thought. He didn't need anyone to know who he was, and with luck, no one would ever find out.

"Er… Leonard." She nodded.

"What year are you in?"

He smiled. "Sixth."

"Are you new?"

He hesitated. "Well… yes, you could very well say that."

* * *

Hermione listened to their conversation, while maintaining her own. Leonard huh? If she wasn't wrong, it meant 'brave lion'. Good choice, for the one who would eventually battle Voldemort.

She also noticed that practically everyone was looking at him. She smiled. She had completed this challenge well, then. She glanced around, saw a number of girls whose eyes were glued to Harr- er… Leonard. Even Malfoy was looking at him thoughtfully. Well, this time, no worries about her best friend falling for Malfoy's tricks.

"Who's the new guy, anyway?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

Nobody knew. Then again, they wouldn't, would they? Except her, Ron and Harry. Harry and her wouldn't tell, and she had bribed Ron… So, yeah, she could say nobody knew. Since few people actually noticed Harry anymore, anyway.

"Is he a fifth year?"

"I heard him say he was in our year."

"He does look hot, doesn't he?"

Hermione smiled."Yes. Yes, he does."

* * *

Sneak Peek:Chapter3:

All of a sudden, all I think of is you. I watch how you confidently talk to everyone around you. How you talk to me. I hate you, I love you. How can you make me feel this way just by _looking_ at me?

Is there _any_ way to allow two people to stay together forever?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No. I'm sorry, but this is the way it is. I only own the plot.

* * *

Seriously, he didn't know what he was doing. Well, he was talking… 

Oh well, it wasn't that bad. For one, no more Draco Malfoy. No more Hermione screaming at him to get studying. No more being forced to watch his friends make out. No more having to hear things that upset him.

Hermione had done a good job, that he granted her.

* * *

"So, where did you transfer from?" 

"I really prefer not to think about it."

"Mm. Do you have a girlfriend, then? I'm sure you do, hot guy like you." He smiled.

"Not really. I'd like to, though, if I find the right person." He had carefully left out the word 'girl'. Oh no, Harry wasn't gay, but he found both sexes interesting.

* * *

After that fateful day, he decided sitting with the sixth-formers couldn't hurt too much. At least Hermione would help. Wrong. 

"So, new boy, anyone catch your eye?" That was the first sentence uttered, and it was from Hermione_. Traitor_, he mind screamed.

He glanced around the room. "Well, there are a few." He felt like tormenting them, so he continued, "That table has some beauties."

Dean barfed. "Mate, that's Slytherin! Our arch-nemesis?" Within himself, he smiled.

"You talking about Pansy? Let me warn you, she's not going to be into you. " Ron.

Well, he seemed shocked enough. So he could go along with this play-acting.

"Ah well. Too bad, huh?"

His eyes swept down the room. He let his gaze linger on a certain Draco Malfoy for a second, then continued, disgusted with himself for even thinking that thought.

It was all fine, he thought, to swing both ways. However_, that_ boy happens to be your arch-nemesis, and the only one you could hate more was Voldemort. How would you two fit together? Even if hell froze over and Malfoy liked you back, it would only be ill-fated destiny. It could never last. He let his eyes wander further.

There was the ever-lovely Cho Chang, of course, but he no longer had any desire to date her. He couldn't handle the pressure again, even if she didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. Which she did.

He wasn't kidding, Pansy was pretty, but she was not his type.

Most of the other girls had been with so many others, he didn't want to think about it.

Blaise was hot too… but again, they could never be with each other. Anyway, they didn't have that firey chemistry.But maybe... no, don't even go there, he warned himself.

Wait. Was it just him, or was he really choosing Slytherins over the rest? Well, the sorting hat did want to place him in Slytherin, he chuckled to himself.

"Nope. No one who's potentially suitable, I'm afraid. Too bad, huh?"

"That's because you didn't even glance at our table." Ginny. Was she in on this? Did Ron… no, the guy wouldn't. Hermione said she'd take care of him, and she was awfully… good, at that. Well, she should be, seeing as she was attached to the hip with him.

He glanced quickly. These were the people he had sat with for so long, but he knew them well enough to know that they were either attached or not what he was looking for.

Ginny wasn't ugly, but she was Ron's sister, and fascinated with her ideal 'knight in shining armor'. He couldn't give her that, he knew. So that option was as good as gone.

"Nope. It doesn't matter, relationships are too messy anyway."

At first, he didn't know why he was so picky, but then he realized it was because, above all, he wanted that special person to love him for who he was and not just as a hot somebody.

His teachers didn't really bother. He suspected that Hermione had informed them, as Snape picked on him just as much as he ever did.

He had also received a couple of love letters.

One of them touched him, though no one but himself knew of its existence.

* * *

_Dear Leonard, _

_I know who really are, Harry. There's no hiding your beautiful eyes, no erasing that hair that's you. I care, Harry. Ditch the disguise. To me, it's Harry that's more beautiful. _

_Sometimes, we talk. We even exchange heated words, but all of a sudden, all I think of is you. I watch how you confidently talk to everyone around you. How you talk to me. _

_I hate you, I love you. How can you make me feel this way just by looking at me?Is there __**any**__ way to allow two people to stay together forever? If it's death, I'd gladly take it with you. _

_Please Harry, let Leonard fade away…._

* * *

He didn't know who it was, but he was glad to know that someone cared. He also thought that it was deeper than what the other girls wrote. I mean, how much does it shows if you go:

* * *

_Hey, Leonard!_

_Saw u the hall. Merlin, u r so cute! Wanna go out sometime?_

_Lavender_

* * *

Unfortunately, most of his letters were like that, give or take a few words. He didn't know what to reply, except a curt 'no, you're not my type' and even a grudgingly written 'sorry.' 

He had seen how he looked, he looked in one of Hermione's mirrors. (She relented slightly with the mirror thing.) He looked too hot to be Harry. He knew that these people didn't want him for who he was. They wanted him for his looks, and the ability to squeal, "I snagged a hot guy!", and the unspoken, "So I'm better than you."

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder? Not quite. In their case, being able to flaunt their catch helped a great deal.

Now that he had gotten what he wanted, it didn't seem quite as important anymore.

I'm a hopeless romantic, he sighed. That's why that letter means so much, while the others.. don't really mean anything.

Who is the one who cares?

Maybe it's Hermione, and/or Ron playing a mean trick on him.

He would have to find out….

* * *

A/N: Haha… now, the tension! Please feedback.

* * *

Sneak peek(Next chapter): 

_You looked so down at the great hall… please don't get too stressed._

_...(something in the middle)_

_I saw the way you glanced around.Don't you understand that now, everyone being nice to you is only an illusion? They don't love you for you… _

_...(something in the middle)_

_Someone who cares._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm practically betraying myself by updating so soon, but here it is:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately… no.

* * *

"Just one week, right?" 

"One'd think that you'd enjoy the girls coming onto you, but no, you have to grumble about it."

"Aw, I'm willing to help, Ronnie." Ron shuddered at the nickname. Whenever she said that, she was thinking either one, really nasty thoughts or two, really naughty thoughts. Looking at her malevolent smile, he knew it was the former. Hermione would love to 'mark' him, probably something to do with lots of makeup and perfume.

"That's sweet, I guess, but no, please no."

"Your loss."

Surveying the scene before him, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione was pouting, while Ron shuddered again. This time, he only smiled. Something inside tore at him. His friends were so lucky, while he only had a letter to console him.

A letter that could be a trick letter.

He sighed, as Hermione decided to stop playing and start working on him again.

* * *

"Dear Leonard-also-known-as-Harry, I'm sure you already have lots of admirers, but…" These words were hardly written before the person in the room crumpled the paper angrily. 

This person threw the papers into a heap, beside all the other papers they had written but rejected frowning. _What would convey the message best?_ Frustrated, that person incinerated the papers in the pile, earning even stranger looks from his dorm mates. Well, it was weird to be "working on a simple paper, really!" but trying so hard to even get one sentence down.

Heck, how could anyone work so hard for a paper?

How did I land myself into this? 

A groan was heard as he failed to get the right words down. Again.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel any attraction towards you." He said, bluntly. That was his tenth time declining, so he didn't feel as awkward or as uncomfortable as before. He'd learnt that it was less painful in the long run. 

"I don't think you heard what I meant. I may not be the most beautiful in the school, but I…"

"Of course you're not. Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang are both prettier than you."

_As well as Draco Malfoy an, Pansy Parkinson_ He added silently in his mind. _Heck, his traitorous mind thought, Blaise Zabini is more attractive than her. However, Blaise just isn't… pretty… or beautiful. He is just… hot._

_I did not just think that,_ the rational side of him pleaded.

* * *

"Earth to Harry!" 

"Mate?"

He shook his head, as if shooing off the last bits of his _wrong_ thoughts.

"What were you saying?"

Hermione sighed. "You're done. We're going off. That's the gist of it."

"Ok, I'll be down to breakfast as soon as possible."

He might as well have never said that. They were already gone. He sighed. One thing he would not miss was the general feeling of loneliness. At least, when he was who he was, his friends would be there. Oh, and no more love letters.

But… the person who touched him…

Everything had its pros and cons. He didn't know what would make him happy, yet he hoped to be happy one day.

Happiness, it was so subjective. For some it was wealth. For others it was beauty. For yet others it was to be with the one they loved. Still others desired power. And he didn't care which would make him happy. He just wanted to feel happy. Good. Secure. Still, he could out beauty and wealth; he already tried them.

He opened the doors of the Great Hall. The murmurs were louder than ever, he noted,frowning.

"Mate, it's all over school!"

"Did you really?"

"What?" he asked, confused. He hadn't agitated Snape, or any other professor. He hadn't gone out with anyone yet. He hadn't changed into someone with new looks again. He hadn't…

"Reject Lavender. Did you?"

"Ron, that sentence is wrong. It was recited the wrong way."

"Sorry, Hermione."

"What for? Apologize to Harry instead. He was the one who had to bear your atrocious grammar use."

"But Harry doesn't--"

"If you are going to give me that 'but Harry doesn't mind', I highly advice you not to, unless you want to spent tonight alone." Wishing he didn't have to use this method to interrupt, Harry cleared his throat.

"Guys, the mental picture!"

"Sorry. Back to the point. Did you?"

"Reject Lavender? Yes. "

"Why?"

Now they turned back to the table, having stopped whispering. Hermione smacked Ron's hand. Harry felt a little sympathy, as his hand looked red, but Ron did look like Harry had just done a stupid thing. Hence, he shelved those feelings for later, when it was too late to help Ron.

"I even said that Ginny and Cho look prettier than her." _In my mind, some other people are more atractive, too..._

The entire table burst into laughter, while Lavender flushed and looked away. Ginny looked embarrassed.

"So, go after them." Seamus said, while smiling.

"I'm not interested in them, I just stated a fact. And the fact is that she'll never be the prettiest."

"I guess that's possible. Can't say I've encountered it, myself."

* * *

Those talks had become a standard. The other tables liked to strain their ears to listen. Even Slytherins listened in at times. Breakfast was boring,, but their talks were always interesting. 

As Harry was scolded mercilessly for dropping an ingredient, he pondered upon this.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, of course, professor."

"I highly doubt it." However, to Harry's astonishment and delight, Snape let him off. Well, maybe the man had some compassion.

However, as he looked towards Neville's cauldron, and a very angry Snape, he muttered "Maybe not." Luckily, Snape did not appear to have heard him.

* * *

Harry felt his body dragging him towards his bed. A very warm and inviting bed. As he lay upon it, an owl hooted and a pecking sound ensued. It was still quite early, so Harry was the only one in. 

He got up and let the latch open, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

The owl dropped the parchment on his bed and left.

His name was written across it, in the same style as the previous letter had been.Excited, he nearly tore it in his haste to open it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It sort of feels like I'm having a heart-to-heart with you now. I noticed that your friends seem to be ignoring you. Why? You looked so down at the Great Hall, please don't get too stressed._

_Are you lonely? If you are, I hope that this letter will take it away somewhat. Before you ask, no, there is no way for me to let you reply without me being discovered, so I can't let you reply. However, I'm working out an arrangement. I hate to see you upset, did you know? You had the slight frown and a adorably wistful look. What were you thinking about?_

_I want us to be friends someday. I hope you can accept who I am. I'm not going to say I love you and all that rubbish, because even I don't know if I do. _

_What I can say is that I care. Just so you know. I saw you glanced around. You had that searching look, and it's amazing how it sets my heart on fire. Don't you understand that now, everyone being nice to you is just an illusion. They don't love you for you._

_There will be a shower of shooting stars in half an hour's time. The time I wrote to you is eight fifteen. I will be wishing for you to be happy. I wish I could know what your wish will be._

* * *

It was now eight forty-four, he realized. If this person was right, then it would be--- 

He rushed to a better spot to better see the stars. Just in time, for the stars were putting out their best performance yet. Diamonds and crystals soared down from the sky, speeding towards the earth.

He closed his eyes and wished that, whoever that person was, they would find their happiness.

* * *

A/N: Wow. What a long chapter. I told someone, I think it was random-laughter, that I will be mixing plots from some of my previous stories, and taking on a bit of the myths elemens, only thyat it'd be much lesser now. 

Anyway, now you all know. Ok, look down for your sneak peek.

* * *

Sneak peek(Next Chapter): 

If you would like to, leave a reply down by the lake. Someone will bring it to me. Thank you.

P.S: I would love to see you lie in wait to question the person, as I know you will. However, nothing is as easy as it looks…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own.

A/N: This is a story I update most often, people… Everything else is so slow… Sp yeah, appreciate it, people. I don't know how long I might not be able to post. (Exams!) Anyway, note: this is still the second day. I know, it's long, but there are so many events! However, when he wakes up, it's the third day.

Dedications: To all those who find my work interesting/ good.

* * *

His eyes were wide open. He was still staring at the ceiling. Who was his admirer? This person seemed so close to his own heart, yet so far away. 

He wished he could stop that person sometime and say thanks. But of course, he didn't know the person.

This person knew him, though. Knew him well enough to know his deepest insecurities, and cared about him enough to tell him that there would always be someone who would accept him as he was.

He prayed that it wasn't a joke, but he found that it was nearly impossible for it to be a joke.

Perhaps, it was just that he couldn't take the notion of it being a joke. Glancing at the clock, he noted that it an hour had already passed.

Lightly, he lay down to bed, eyes still open.

It wouldn't surprise him if he had realized that he couldn't sleep.

* * *

Another dreamt of him. Another who had watched the stars, in what they knew was only a futile effort at being close to the one they loved. Another who felt that even watching the stars together from different places was a sort of intimacy that they would always cherish. 

This person now lay in their dorm, sound asleep. Around this person, green and silver were the only colours as far as the eye could see.

The person smiled, perhaps due to a pleasant dream.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes free of sleep. He couldn't believe that it was already a new day. 

He smiled as he saw a neatly folded paper by his table.

Another letter, he realized. Merlin knew why he was always so delighted to receive those things. Well… it might be due to his being understood by someone. He wanted to love the person in return, too.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been doing? I hope you're fine. _

_Did you see the stars? I did it. I wished for you. So you'll have two wishes. What did you wish for?_

_I'm not as stupid as to think that you'll ever return my affections. However… somehow it feels like I'm your friend. How do you receive these letters, I wonder? Tear them up immediately? Read it and throw it away? Or treasure them like they're gold? I doubt it is the last option, although I highly suspect the second one._

_You're not heartless enough to throw them away immediately, but with the number of letters you get, I'll be surprised if you keep any._

_Anyway, I've finally found a way for us to actually communicate! If you would like to, leave a reply by the lake. In that old tree beside it is a hollow I trust you've noticed. Leave it there. Someone will bring it to me._

_P.s: I would love to see you lie in wait to question the person, as I know you will. However, nothing is as easy as it looks…_

* * *

Harry read every word, each and every one of those words emblazoned in his heart. Yes, he would like to be friends with whoever it was. Yes, he would question the person. 

Just because that someone knew didn't mean he'd give it up. Perhaps it was someone he could get a clue from. Perhaps that person would be the clue.

Well, it was time for Hermione to do his make up. However, as soon as possible, he would compose a reply that said that he would like to be friends with whoever it was.

* * *

He said how much he appreciated that person's letters, and asked if it was possible to meet them. 

Placing his reply in the tree-trunk, he pretended to turn back, but secretly watched for whoever it was.

He did not have to wait long. His eyes almost fell off when Susan Bones looked around, reached into the tree, as quick as a flash placed it into her pocket and pretended to whistle as she picked it up.

Before he could rise to question her, he noticed Luna Lovegood looking around guiltily before reaching into the tree trunk and doing the exact same thing, only without the whistle.

He wondered at the mysteriousness of it all, him now being alone after a few seconds when he realized Pansy Parkinson was headed that way.

To his surprise, she, too, placed her hand into the trunk, withdrew something and left as quickly as possible.

After he was certain that she had left, he stood up and saw none other than Hermione Granger doing the same thing the others had done.

In ten minutes, about ten people had passed. However, after that, no one came, and he was free to check on his letter. It wasn't there. Someone had taken it, and he wondered who had taken it. Sighing, he realized that he had to explain to Hermione and beg her 'kind' assistance. What was she doing?

Perhaps he would soon find out who his admirer was, but for now, he remembered that person's words:nothing is as easy as it looks…

Still, he looked forward to questioning Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione! What were you doing by the tree?" 

Startled, she asked, "What tree? I don't know any tree."

"Hermione, you're terrible at lying."

"I'm not!"

"Come on Hermione, please…"

"All right, Lavender offered a galleon to people who would stick their hands into the tree and pretend to take something from it."

"Lavender?!"

"I know, I know. But a galleon is a lot of money."

"Ok. Thanks!"

"Harrry, what were you doing there?" Hermione asked. However, her friend was too far off…

"Lavender."

"Leonard! I mean, hi, sweetie!"

"Did you give a galleon to whoever would…"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering where you got so much money from."

"Oh, Padma paid me to do that."

"Thanks, Lavender." He then raced off.

"Leonard! I forgot to ask if…" but Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry found that whoever it was was very tricky. He ended up talking to the same person many times, but still was not able to find the person who gave them the money to do that. Interestingly, at the end of the day, another letter sat by his bedside. 

_Dear Harry,_

_You asked me who I was. All I can say is that you're better off not knowing. _

_You asked me to meet you. I'm sorry for being unable to do that._

_Did you know, as you observed the girls, I was observing you. We were so close I could smell your intoxicating scent. Luckily, you were to o otherwise distracted to hear me. _

_I accidentally snapped a twig behind you, did you notice that? Anyway, I was glad to be so close to you. As I thought of you watching the stars as I was, I was very contented. Did you watch the stars?_

_I'm sorry to be asking again ,but you didn't answer the last time, so…_

_You seemed happier at the hall. I'm glad, for I'm not in your house and can't tell what you're feeling right now. However, you have my solemn word that, in my letters, I shall never lie. Otherwise, may I burn and die a terrible death._

_Anyway, now I'm positive that I like you. Even if I don't love you. I'll always care._

* * *

Harry smiled. Yes, he had noticed the twig snap, but had brushed it off, being too preoccupied with what was happening below him. While inwardly he scolded himself, he was still feeling really happy. 

Soundlessly, he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the third day!!Lol. R&R!

* * *

Sneak Preview: 

_I'm so amused by the way you Gryffindors never give up, but all the same, you're looking the wrong way._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own. Pity, eh?

A/N: I couldn't resist and I badly need a break. Anyway, here it is, my next chapter, in case I forget this idea.

* * *

Harry was frustrated. Whoever had sent him that letter was very intelligent. That was something to be happy about, but Harry couldn't find that happiness. 

"Harry? What's this?"

Harry turned around to find Hermione clutching one of his letters.

"Did you read that?"

"Obviously not! What do you think I am, a Slytherin?"

Harry glared. However, Hermione really looked innocent. So, reluctantly, he was going to apologize when she said, "Ok. So I did."

Harry tried (and failed) to look upset. Instead, he grabbed the letter to find yet another beautifully written letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Busy finding out who I am?_

_And here I was,, allowing you to actually get clues through my letters, but you have to probe others? I'm hurt!_

_But enough of that drama. I'm so amused by how you Gryffindors never give up, but all the same, you're looking the wrong way. Go ahead, persist in trying to find out by looking for the person with the money. It's not possible, dear one. If I rig something, you'll be going round in circles forever._

_Why don't you examine your 'evidence' instead?_

_Someone who cares_

* * *

Agonizingly, Harry told Hermione every single detail. 

"Why don't you look at who was the one who took the letter yesterday anyway?"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Ask around. Girls love to spread rumours, remember? And try to remember who was there. Use your brains to figure out who would be the one to grab the letter. Also, try to remember what you saw in their hands."

"I really can't remember."

Once more, his mysterious admirer had bested him. Harry had spent the entire night agonizing over why he hadn't noticed her and turned his head. Now, few details remained besides the snap of that twig.

As Hermione had already finished his makeover, he walked down to the Great hall.

* * *

"Are you telling me that Harry's still sick?" T hat was Colin 

"Yes." Hermione.

"Ah well."

"Say, Ginny." Now Leonard was talking.

"Yes?"

"Do you know about what happened at the tree?"

"Mate, we all know. You said it loud enough for the world to hear yesterday."

"So, does anyone know who actually took anything from the trunk?"

A shrug. "No. Sorry, Harry."

Harry sighed, and continued to eat his breakfast.

It was now eight fifteen. As if she watched the clock, Parvati Patil suddenly stood up and said, "I'm sick of hiding it, I'm the one, Leonard!"

"No, no! Don't listen to her, Leonard! I'm the one!" screamed Cho Chang.

"Leonard, you know they couldn't have written those letters. I'm obviously the one who wrote those letters." drawled Blaise Zabini.

The letters? Oh. Oh…. Wait. Them???

"How can you lot lie so well? It's obviously me who sees the true you, Leonard! Don't believe them!" pleaded Ginny.

"Hah! As if any of you can write any of that sentimental crap, I mean, sentimental letters but me!" exclaimed terry Boot.

His head was spinning a little too fast. More and more people claimed to have written his letters, some coolly, like Blaise did, some pleading, some trying hard to make themselves heard, and some like Terry-making a few mistakes along with their designated script.

"I don't believe this."

Hermione laughed and said, "Looks like someone has a great sense of humour."

Harry did not share the sentiment.

* * *

How, he wondered, could he focus on finding out who someone was when that someone was doing everything they could to give false leads? 

"Let me help you, Harry."

"Better not, 'Mione. Ron might get jealous again."

"He might. Then I'll just tell him about your letter!"

Harry placed on a mask on complete disbelief. "How cruel you are!"

Hermione laughed, while taking out a parchment and a quill. She then proceeded to write the words, 'Facts we are sure about'. "Alright, just give me anything you can think of, Harry. I'll help you with as much as possible."

One, wrote Hermione in her perfect handwriting, They're rich, or doesn't mind blowing everything they have on someone he cares about. Two, They have a great sense of humour. Three, they are very intelligent.

"Four" stated Harry, "They must look at me a lot and know me quite well to write what they wrote."

"Point."

Five, they can be extremely romantic, Hermione continued writing.

"Anything else?"

"Not yet. For now, anyway."

"Just add whatever you think off. Bye for now, Harry."

"Bye." So saying, he took the parchment away, so as to add to it whatever he found, wondering if he'd ever find out who the one who wrote the letters was.

* * *

The person in the room smiled. _They_ had done a good job, and the look on their beloved's was priceless. 

Right now, this person was trying to capture their beloved's exact expression on the paper in front of them. While it would have looked flawless to everyone else's eyes, the always found something that needed editing. This was, after all, their beloved's face…

* * *

Harry pored over letter after letter, but this person was way too careful. Almost like a Slytherin, he mused. He then proceeded to writer about what house he expected them to be in, and what kind of qualities they had to have to be sneaky enough to be right behind him, and careful enough to leave as little clues as possible, so much so that Harry suspected that all the clues that he had found were meant for him to find. 

Quickly, he composed a reply.

* * *

_Dear friend, _

_I see that we meet once again in writing. I would love to meet you. I like you; though I may never have seen your face, and who knows? I might love you. Even if I've never seen your face, you touch me with your sweet words…_

_I hope that we can be friends someday. You're so nice and sweet- you must be every man's dream. I wish I could know who you look like._

_Friend, here's to the hope that we'd meet someday._

_P.s .I wished that you will find your own happiness. I'm really touched that you noticed Harry and not Leonard. However, I think you see the beauty in the beast- I'm in no way attractive or even interesting as Harry. _

_I like you._

* * *

If he was hoping to get lucky, he didn't. Another score of totally different people now tried to pick up his letter, or at least acted as if they were trying. 

It was so frustrating, but he promised himself that he would find out who it was. He couldn't sleep well til he did.

As he walked away, he noticed that the letter was gone. As usual.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it .R&R. Look down after that.

* * *

Sneak peek: 

I'm not who you want me to be. For that I'm sorry, and yet… I don't regret knowing you through these letters,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can see you guys thinking. _Here's that boring disclaimer all over again…_ Unfortunately so. - I don't own!

A/N: So sorry for this really late update. Enjoy!

* * *

"Zabini? What are you doing here?"

"Leonard. Look. I was really the one who sent them to you." He muttered, staring at his hands.

"You? No freaking way."

"Harry. Stop this, alright?"

* * *

Harry pondered about that episode. Zabini had seemed so serious, so genuine. Furthermore, he actually knew who 'Leonard' really was. To Harry, it was very possible that Blaise Zabini was the one who sent him the letters. It really was.

Yet…

There seemed to be something wrong.

If his secret admirer spent so much time concealing their identity, why then would they give up their identity so easily? It just seemed strange.

He liked Zabini, yet..

The tap, tap of the window lifted him from his thoughts. He lifted the window open to get the letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_One of my housemates came in today. He knows about you. It does not matter to me. I am not and will never be ashamed of you. I wonder what you think of this turn of events._

_I guess you realize that I'm from Slytherin. I'm not who you want me to be, and for that I'm sorry, yet I don't regret knowing you through these letters._

_I hope you won't resent me for the house I belong to._

_I attached something to this letter… Let's hope you'll find it somewhat interesting…It's a gift from me to you. It may not be the best you've ever received but it's the best I could come up with._

_Someone who cares.

* * *

_

Harry unscrolled the paper attached to it. In it, he saw himself. He was facing the moon, smiling. The moonlight decorated his face, making him look like an angel. He looked like Harry, yet looked far more perfect than Leonard had ever been.

At that moment, he knew that no matter what house this person was from, they genuinely cared for the person he was. Slytherin or not, they loved him.

Perhaps as a lover, perhaps not, but they loved him.

He smiled.

As he rolled the paper back, he knew that he'd treasure it for as long as he lived.

* * *

_Dear friend,_

_I loved the drawing that you gave me. To be honest, I thought that those letters might have been a trick._

_Your gift convinced me otherwise. I understand now that you do care about me. _

_I know who that housemate is. It's Zabini, is it not? He claimed to be you. It seemed strange somehow… Now I know for certain that it isn't him. _

_You seem so special, almost perfect. I can't believe that Id resent you in any way…even if you are Slytherin. After all, the sorting hat wanted to place me there at first._

_You're already imbedded deeply in my fate. I know you understand me, and I am thankful that somewhere out there, there's someone who cares. No matter who you are, I will know I'll be able to accept you…

* * *

_

Harry smiled as he left the letter in the tree. He knew that his admirer would try to hide it again, so he did not try to find out Sure enough, as he walked away, he could hear a number of footsteps moving o pick up his letter again. Strangely enough, he felt loved. This person truly cared for him…

Walking to the Great Hall, he only smiled at his housemates as they asked him how his day had been.

"It has been great. Really."

"Despite the detention?"

"Yeah."

It really had been a great day.

* * *

A/N: Now we're seeing some action. About time, too. Sorry this has been so short… No sneak peek this time, just wait, alright? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:I couldn't say it was early, but at the very least, it wasn't late, you know?

Disclaimer: Blank. Then you see the small print:(Note: Please refer to all previous chapters)

* * *

Just before he slept, a piece of paper fell into the room. It floated and danced in the air before landing harmlessly on the floor. 

Gently, Harry picked it up.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, it was Zabini. I cannot believe that he would do this. I'm starting to realize that if I do not declare my identity soon enough, there will be many more willing to pose as me. I do not wish this to happen._

_However… I do not feel ready to declare my identity to you yet. _

_You have assured me that you will be able to accept me. Yet you do not realize that I will not be able to face rejection from you… perhaps it is time tell you something._

_You have been my reason for living for as long as I can remember. First you seemed to be a hero, someone who would_ _protect all of us. Later, I was told that you were the enemy._

_That was my belief until I witnessed how incredibly compassionate you are. Even your eyes shine with their own light. The light of compassion. You also have a fire burning inside you-the fire of passion and determination. I do not deem myself worthy of reaching out to this fire. It does not belong to me, nor should it ever belong to someone as tainted as I am. The only thing I can do is preserve the flames and keep its beauty in my heart forever.

* * *

_

Harry found that tears were falling from his eyes. This person was so special…

That night, he thought he could not sleep, for so many thoughts were occupying his mind, but before his head touched his pillow, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

_Dear friend,_

_No one will ever be more worthy than you were as you wrote that letter to me. No words will ever be able to express my thanks._

_I do not care that you were from a family of Death eaters, or so you seem to hint. I do not care that you are from Slytherin, for you are as pure as anyone else. No one is truly untainted, not even I._

_Why will you not trust me?

* * *

_

After writing this down, he placed his letter into the trunk before walking away. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed someone reaching out for his letter while staring at his shadow longingly.

Within five seconds, this person had gone, going back to his dormitory of silver and green to read the letter.

* * *

"Harry? What is this?", asked Hermione, holding on to the picture. 

"She drew it for me."

"Or he"

"Or he" , affirmed Harry.

"You didn't tell me"

"It just seemed… so personal… anyway, why did you go through my stuff?"

Hermione chuckled." I was looking for something that you can wear to a party, Harry. Looking at this stuff, I guess you have to buy some new ones."

"Hermione there aren't any parties besides the Slyth- oh no. You cannot be serious!"

"It's the ultimate test, isn't it? If they think that you look good enough to enter, then I can safely deem my makeover skills good enough… Come on, Harry, please…"

"The dare said nothing about that. No."

"You might meet your admirer…if you don't then Ron will learn of this admirer. After that comes Lavender…"

Harry sighed. "All right! I'll do it."

"Thanks! You're such a good friend. Especially so when I can blackmail you."

"When is the party?"

"Conveniently on the last day of your dare. Then, Leonard'll disappear and Harry can miraculously recover. I promise!"

Harry silently vowed never to play truth or dare with Hermione again. Ever. "All right. Speaking of which, I'm looking forward to hearing you sing that love song to Snape. The one that will occur on the last day of my dare?"

Hermione turned a sickly shade of green.

* * *

Walking down to breakfast, Harry trained his eye on the Slytherin table. None of them appeared to be watching him. 

"---you?"

"Pardon me?"

An obviously irritated Seamus looked into his eyes and replied, "I said, 'You haven't given up on Pansy, have you?'"

"I don't want her for my girlfriend, if that's what you mean." He smirked, "I have a very different person in mind." _Now if only I knew who he or she is… _Leaving most of his friends to wonder about what he had just said, he began to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm leaving at the end of this week. My parents are busy people. I'll miss you guys."

Reveling in the moment of the entire hall's shocked silence, he walked out of the Great hall and closed the large gates behind him.

* * *

_Dear One,_

_I try to trust you, but you are so deeply shrouded in mystery that I cannot. Yet I will always love you. _

_I heard what you said in the great hall. So is Harry finally going to recover? I can only congratulate you._

_Know that I will continue to talk to you, unless you should ask me to stop. These letters are part of my life now, and I am getting hopelessly addicted to it. You should know how addicts suffer without their fix._

_We have a party. I do not know what to do. I shall be there, but I suppose I can make use of the time to write my letters there, for you have become everything to me.

* * *

_

Harry smiled brightly. Perhaps going to the party wasn't so bad after all. Now, to find a way to be let into the party…

He would think of a way, because he wanted, no, needed, to see his admirer. Thank the person for everything, for that person knew the most about him, perhaps even more than Harry himself did.

Of course, he wouldn't tell his admirer that.

* * *

_Friend,_

_I am certain that you will be fine. I am busy and will have to attend to some business. In the meantime, take care of yourself._

_I still hope to meet you someday.

* * *

_

A/N:SMILE! They are finally going to meet each other. Yes, Harry will find out who it is…at last… pity that won't be the end. Oops! You didn't hear that!

No sneak peek, but please stay tuned! Lol. That ended in the afternoon, sixth day!

And if you don't review I won't continue! lol! Joking. I love it too much. It will be slower though, to be honest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright, here's your update. For those who put it under the favourites, lol, thanks, it's my favourite to write as well.

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me in any way. Except the plot. This is for the eyes of my precious reviewers and just about anyone else who supports this story.

* * *

Shopping was a girl's thing.

If he didn't know that before, the whole revelation hit him now. Hard. He had just been forced to spend an hour just looking for clothes. Naturally, with Hermione there, none of them made the cut. She was still sorting out some clothes when he decided to remind her that he was there.

"Hermione, if you already know what you want, why bother to ask me along?"

"You have to pay for it"

Harry sighed. "I could have given you some before you left and we could have both gone on our merry way."

The afternoon was shining brightly and because of the heat, Harry was getting irritated. His legs were also sore after standing for an hour.

"No. You still have to approve of it. Ah! Here's one."

Turning to look, Harry caught sight of a leather top. It was tight and had only a little silver framing the collar. It looked hot. He said as much to Hermione.

"Isn't that good?" She asked, detecting the unhappy tone in his voice.

"Not hot as in sexy, hot as in…well, hot as in today's weather."

"Oh.",She said dismissively," Well, I bet they'll cast a cooling charm."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he decided that the jacket would do. "Well, I have a necklace to wear with that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's also silver. Conveniently. It's in the shape of a cat's eye. The eyes itself is emerald, though. It's quite valuable, because of the size of the emerald."

"Yeah, that'll do. And these.", she said, gesturing to a pair of tight leather pants. The were nice but, he was already wearing leather pants.

"Not again."

"Yes, again. You will also have to wear a little face paint."

Rolling his eyes, Harry bought all the items required and quickly headed back. It was evening, and the breeze was delightful. As he walked back, every trouble vacated his mind, and he failed to notice a blonde Slytherin's eyes focused on him.

* * *

"So, Leonard, which school are you transferring to?"

"I'm not too sure yet… let's just hope it won't be a muggle one", he kidded.

Footsteps sounded behind him. Following his friend's angry gazes, he decided to turn up to look at whatever was behind him. It turned out to be one of the Slytherins. No surprise there.

"Leonard, Leonard. I hear your interested in one of the Slytherins. Better ask him out soon." So saying, Blaise Zabini winked and sauntered back t the table.

"Was he coming on to me?"

Smirking, Hermione replied, "Yes, I think so."

"I have the worse luck."

"You want to compare?", asked Ron. "Try having the person you're in love with turning hot and cold with each passing day."

Harry smiled. "It could be worse. Trust me…" He seemed to be looking far away far, far away from the Great Hall. Shaking that uncomfortable thought out of their minds, the Gryffindors began to eat.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It disgusted me to see what Blaise did. He was still pretending to be me, was he not? He is certainly not me. We are friends, though, and I cannot do anything about that, for he is the one person who truly understands me._

_Harry, I hope that whatever business you're attending to is bearing fruit. Everything just feels so right, to be talking to you.._

_Well, I have to prepare for the party. Thank you for your vote of confidence.

* * *

_

Reading the letter put a smile on Harry's face. This person would always cheer him uo whenever things got him down. He really didn't know, perhaps he was already in love with that person.

It was highly unlikely, but…

He really did care deeply for this person.

* * *

_Friend,_

_I wish you the same. _

_There has been something that has been plaguing me. Hermione brought it out and now it will not leave my mind. It does not matter much. However, I'm very curious and I wonder whether there is any evidence that you're given that leads to her assumption._

_Well, I wonder whether you are male or female. Truly, it does not matter to me, but I have to know._

_I understand if you cannot answer, and, thanks. For everything.

* * *

_

Harry dropped the note into the tree trunk and walked away, ignoring the people that were fast appearing to take the letter from the tree.

Then, he started running to return to his room. It had been a tiring day, and now, all he wanted was to sleep.

And yet… he was nervously anticipating the letter that he was to receive.

He slept.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose that he assumption is not groundless. I do understand if it bothers you, but yes, I am male._

_I do not wish to say more at this moment, but I do understand if you want to end this.

* * *

_

He had gotten that letter, and it came in through an owl. It was dropped directly on his face.

He supposed he ought to feel irritated, but, seeing that person's insecurities match his own, he could only smile.

* * *

_Friend,_

_It no longer matters to me. Perhaps it would have, once, but now I know that love has no boundaries and never will. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now, but realize that I am not angry._

_As long as you are true, I will not care._

_After all, have I not accepted anything else about you? Nothing you do could be so bad as to make me be angry. After all, you asked for nothing, and yet gave everything. I cannot do it, but I would like to try._

_What is your one wish?

* * *

_

After writing that, he placed it in the trunk and walked to the Great hall for breakfast.

It seemed normal, but the atmosphere was tense.

"Would you really be leaving?" asked Seamus.

"Oh, please stay!", that was Ginny.

"I have to go. Besides, I hear that you are in love with someone else, Ginny. The Harry Potter?"

"No, no. He means nothing to me. You're so, so… special!"

"Yes, he is. More than you can ever imagine," said Hermione, her voice soft. Yet it carried, and the entire table wondered about what she meant.

Going back, he picked up his letter, the ones he had grown to rely on.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Everything seems so truly beautiful now. You are everything to me. I am glad that you can accept everything. Perhaps…well, perhaps I should reveal myself to you now._

_Forgive me for being indecisive. One day, you will know who I am, but that is not now. I am a coward, I do not dare to face you, even though you've shown that you can accept nearly everything._

_I love you, Harry, and I always will.

* * *

_

He felt a teardrop rolling down the corner of his eyes, but made no move to reply to the letter. Instead, he decided to confront that person and reply on the night of the party himself.

_Thank you_,he whispered in his mind. _Thank you so much.

* * *

_

After spending the morning doing his homework, he moved to the Great hall to eat, where he realized every Gryffindor and Slytherin was looking at him.

Puzzled, he ate quickly and ran up to the one place he would not usually go to-the library.

* * *

"Hermione, what's happening?"

"I told them your secret…"she said, apologetically.

"What? How could you tell them who I was?!"

"I did not!I just accidentally let out that you had a secret admirer from Slytherin," she replied, "And now they are all trying to find out who."

Harry sighed. Why did all the messes come to him?

* * *

A/N: That was a reasonable amount, no? The party will come soon enough. Oh yeah, it's the seventh day, two hours before dinner, where the song will be sung. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I promise a lot of things… and I'm going to fulfill some of the most important ones right here.

Disclaimer: They all belong to J.K Rowling… although I've always wondered if there was a chance she was actually a witch, and that world actually existed. I mean, she's got to have SOME imagination!

* * *

He had to laugh or he'd burst. 

"Oh, go on, Hermione. It's your turn to be mortified beyond belief."

"Yes Hermione. Go _on_," he prodded. "And remember to say the words you should before that…"

"I would like to declare that I am not attached right now, and that I'm going to sing a song to my one true love.. I have to declare my feelings to her!"

There was a resounding silence. Did Hermione Granger just admit that she was bisexual?

"Every time you look at me I see,

The person with whom I'm meant to be,

You just look away…"

"I don't care what you say,

Angels weren't meant to be alone,

I don't care what's your tone,

Cause baby you've got me,

You've got me so besotted."

Hermione then gazed at the entire student population, sounding a great deal more confident than she had been before. She had a good voice, and she knew it. She looked so relaxed that for a fleeting moment, even Harry and Ron thought that this was entirely her own idea.

"Every time you touch me I feel,

As if I would even kill,

Just for your touch again,

Though you still cause me pain."

"I don't care what you say,

Angels weren't meant to be alone,

I don't care what's your tone,

Cause baby you've got me,

You've got me so besotted"

"So please don't forsake me…

Just let our love be…

Tainted angel spread your wings,

Fly away with me and we shall sing."

"I don't care what you say,

Angels weren't meant to be alone,

I don't care what's your tone,

Cause baby you've got me,

You've got me so besotted(besotted)"

At the last note, she stared directly at Snape, and smiling, walked towards him.

There was much laughter and many wolf whistles in the Great Hall, and an incredulous Snape couldn't do anything but stare. Harry was laughing along. He should have expected that. She had managed to keep her dignity intact by declaring that Snape was a girl, and by insulting him she had shown that she was not in love with him. He had to hand it to her.

Smiling triumphantly, Hermione walked back to the table.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" yelled Snape.

There wasn't a Gryffindor at the table who could honestly say that it wasn't worth the points just to see Snape's face.

* * *

"Wow, 'Mione, that was awesome!" 

"Yeah, even some of the Slytherins were laughing!"

"Thank you!" Hermione said, before bowing. "Now, I have something to attend to." Disappointed groans sounded, but they made a way for Harry and Hermione to leave.

* * *

"So Harry, here's everything. It was all pre-prepared." 

Harry sighed, before removing the necklace that he had brought out just for this occasion. Catching sight of it, Hermione gawked. She took a while to regain her composure, and when she did, her first words were, "Harry, it's beautiful!"

Smiling, Harry brought all the items to the next room so as to put them on.

"How do I look?"

Fanning herself rapidly, Hermione replied, "Hot. As in sexy"

Harry smiled again, viewing himself in the mirror. "It'll work."

"I have no doubt that it will."

* * *

"Leonard?" 

"Hey, Pansy, I know I haven't really been invited, but---"He never got to finish his sentence.

"Merlin! I can't believe that you're here! Blaise said you might, but…wow! He never said you'd look this good."

Harry smiled. Pansy was obviously falling over herself to please him, just like all the other girls. Was he that good looking now? Probably not. It would be part of Blaise's plan. "Thanks. May I?"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

The walls were a vibrant green. Silver paintings framed the walls. He couldn't believe it looked this nice. 

The Slytherins looked totally at ease, not even caring about him being among them. Not that they had to. It was the whole Slytherin dorm against him.

All of a sudden, he caught sight of Draco Malfoy. With a pen in his hand. Not just any pen. The ink was the exact shade of the ink with which the letters were written. The paper looked the same.

Before he could confront Malfoy, Blaise walked up to him.

"So what did you write this time? What do you mean, he hasn't replied?"

"I think you should put in something extra sappy to reel him in this time. What about, 'I don't know why you're not replying. Do you despise me?' That'll get to his conscience, the foolish Gryffindor."

"Blaise! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry, mate. I know---"

* * *

Harry didn't bother to listen anymore. It had all been a stupid trick, one devised by his enemy. He could not… should not have trusted the letters. After all, it was faceless, anyone could pretend. 

He hid his sobs until he was out of the door, and then the sobs came freely as he stumbled up the steps and away from the Slytherin dormitory.

* * *

"Blaise, you know I love him. I'm not joking. Just leave him ALONE!" 

Blaise only smirked. "All right." His job was accomplished anyway.

"Draco, did you see Harry?"

"No. Why would I?"

"He requested entrance. He walked towards you. Are you sure he didn't? I mean, he should have figured it out."

"When was that?"

"When Blaise walked up to you. He told me to inform him."

"When Blaise---Oh, shit! Did he leave?"

"Yeah. Funny thing, he looked pretty upset. I thought he'd be happy!"

"Tell me when he comes back." Draco Malfoy's voice was now filled with an iron edge. "I have some…business…to attend to."

"ok…"

* * *

Harry buried his face in his pillow, preferring not to think how he had been tricked by his rival again. 

Yet he could not sleep, and tears kept coming to his eyes.

_I thought you loved me. I really did…

* * *

_

A/N: The song was, well, not what most of you expected, but it was still a joy to write And angst! Lol, this story is taking a downturn…but not for long.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: An update! Lol, and I'm glad to say that I had 22 reviews last chapter…a record for the series (I know, pretty pathetic. Ah well.) Thank you!!! Oh, & thanks to GrlWithouhtAName.

Disclaimer:-smiles sweetly- I would like to declare that I don't own it! –frowns- wait a minute. To my dismay, I have inform you that I do not own.

* * *

This was pathetic.

Why couldn't people just ignore him? Couldn't they see that he wanted to be alone?

"You look really pale, Harry," commented Seamus, "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes!" he hissed darkly.

"Alright. You missed this guy, he was called Leonard. He was quite a guy, girls falling left and right. Even Ginny wanted him."

"Oh."

"That's true… he was special. You know, I've come to realize that you used to be a crush, now you're only my brother," Ginny said, looking up at him, "and I do love you, you know? It's just…in a different way."

Harry smiled at that. "ONLY your brother? Being that means a lot to me, you know."

The rest of the day was spent updating Harry on what he had missed out…which was nothing at all, really. Too bad they didn't know that.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Hermione,"he managed, faking a smile.

"So did you find out who your admirer was? I remember that you really wanted to know about her…"

"Don't ever talk to me about it again," he snared.

"I surmise things did not go well, then. If you ever need to…come to me."

"I will."

* * *

"Potter."

"Malfoy. What do you want?" He asked, venom present in his eyes.

"I have a question for you."

"Oh…Well, I'm not answering it."

"Just this. You won't happen to have anything to do with this…thing…do you?" asked Malfoy, holding on to a piece of paper as if it was poisoned.

"I haven't sent you anything, so I doubt it."

Dropping the letter, Malfoy walked away, but not before casting a backward glance, "Don't forget, Harry. Nothing is as it seems." He whispered. Harry caught that, and yet did not understand what Malfoy meant.

He picked up the letter and opened it.

* * *

_Friend, _

_I cannot lie to myself, I cannot love someone of the same gender. What would my friends think? Furthermore, you're Slytherin, and a death eater at that, I am the boy who lived._

_Please do not bother me anymore._

_At the bottom, printed with the handwriting so familiar to him by now, were six words: I knew you didn't write this.

* * *

_

Harry saw a sheet of paper beside it. Softly, he whispered the spell.(1)

The images fluttered around and swam in and out of focus, before clearing up into one single image. It was somewhat like a big-screen television, he mused, as he sat in front of the 'screen.'

* * *

" So it was Blaise,"He told himself, "but how can I believe that Malfoy is innocent this time?"

"You can't. You have to choose whether to trust me or not. Harry, you saw what I wrote. It is the sappiest thing…the sappiest thing_s_ that I have ever written, and unfortunately it was all true. Do you believe I'd go to so much trouble just to take you down?" Malfoy had returned. His feelings were confusng him greatly.

"You would," he replied. To contradict Malfoy-that was a reflex action.

Regretting it, he continued, "Just let me think about this."

"Take all the time you need," replied Malfoy, a soft hope creeping into his voice.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I should leave you alone, I know I should…but…_

_Let me answer one of your questions. You asked me what was my one desire. If that had been two years back, I would say that it was to get rid of you…but now… it's different._

_I would write about it, except nothing I could ever write would do it justice. However, attached behind is a picture which will do that wish more justice than any words could…not that it captures enough.

* * *

_

Rolling out the piece of paper, Harry was startled to find it to be of himself and Malfoy locked in a passionate kiss. They both seemed enjoy it tremendously.

"Draco…"he whispered.

It seemed less and less of a trick.

And if it was, he would be truly heartbroken this time.

"I will...think about it...that's my promise,"he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

(1) I can't remember what charm is used to contain memories in a mirror, so this spell focuses on thing that the person touched at that point in time. Later, when the correct spell is said, what the person thought at the time can be captured again.

A/N: What do you think, hmm?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:I have to thank you guys! Yes, the story is ending… but it'll still be a while…

Disclaimer: I could give you a really long lecture, or I could just tell you that I don't own. Which will it be?

* * *

2 months later… 

"Harry, what are you going to wear to the interhouse bonding event?"

silence.

"Harry?!"

"What?"

Sighing, Hermione decided to repeat her question. "What are you going to wear to the interhouse bonding event?"

"Oh, anything" replied said boy, before falling asleep. Again.

Hermione shook Harry by the shoulders. "Seriously, Harry, why can't you stay awake long enough to complete a conversation?" She asked. Realising that Harry was sleeping again, she yelled, "Hey! I'm talking to you here!"

She gave up. If he didn't want to wake up, that was his problem. She'd just have to look for something for him to wear.

* * *

"So, Harry, wear this." 

"To the interhouse bonding? Still far away."

"Yes, far away, as in an hour later!"

"Is that so? Time passes by too quickly."

"Yes!" she hissed. "Now put it on!"

Harry put it on. It was nice. Nothing too much like Leonard. It was just a simple white top and black jeans.

"It's nice. I like it."

"Alright. Let's go now."

"Fine. Let's just wait for Ron."

"He's not feeling well."

* * *

"And if there's one fight, just one fight , we'll take away your wands!" exclaimed one of the teachers(they weren't sure which) 

"Let's play truth or dare!" Seamus suggested.

"Oh no, not that," pleaded Harry.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor!"commented Seamus.

"Let's just say you will never know how cruel Hermione can be retorted Harry, shuddering.

"Why don't we play it on a bigger scale? For example, everyone, even the asker, has to answer the questions posed and likewise, everyone has to do the dares," suggested Hermione, "This way, it would be more interesting."

"Sounds good. However, we shall instead raise our hand if we're saying yes, because it would be too hard to hear what people are saying over the noise." Pansy.

"I'll cast the charm to make sure everyone is truthful," Draco agreed, reluctantly, "sit in a circle."

* * *

"I'll go first. Raise your hands, the people who've kissed or been kissed before." 

All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins raised their hands, while three-quarters of Hufflepuff raised their hands.

"I wonder which girls was willing to kiss Harry?"

"You'll be surprised," replied Hermione knowingly.

"Name me a willing girl."

"You, Lavender. Among others."

"I never did!"

"Don't you think Harry looks a bit too much like Leonard?"

"Say what?"

"Hermione! I thought we agreed never to bring this up again!"

"Yes, I remember you calling Leonard 'Harry' once. I thought it was a slip of the tongue since you missed Harry too much," Dean said, thoughtfully, "Why did he pretend, anyway? He's not the kind to--"

"Well, it was because of a truth or dare game, if you must know. That's why I detest it so much."

"So, who'd you kiss?"

Harry decided to keep silent.

"Hey, are we going to play on or pry into Potter's love life?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"We'll play."

"Raise your hands, the people who've been laid before," asked Hermione mischievously, raising her own hand automatically. The hands of most Gryffindor, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and some of the Hufflepuffs were raised.

Harry made a face and tried to keep his hand down. Unfortunately, the spell was strong enough to force him to keep his hand up. Sighing, he gave up. This time, there were more whispers. Everyone was eager to know who the boy-who lived had slept with.

"Really? I take it the admirer's thing worked then," murmured Hermione. She did not expect an answer, and she was not given one.

"Is that why you've been so sleepy lately?" asked Hermione loudly. Many people laughed at the implication.

"Who is it?" asked Blaise, albeit a little angrily.

* * *

A/N: It's a short one, and I'm sorry I have to end it here… 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, I'm very sorry for making everyone wait this long.

Disclaimer: I figure that if you got this far… you'd know if I own Harry potter. Besides, if I did, their lives would've been in a bigger mess. You know…typical.

* * *

"Now, now. That's out of the range of questions,"joked Harry. 

"That's true. Let's continue playing, shall we?"asked Hermione.

"Hermione! Aren't you the least bit curious about Harry's sleeping habits?" questioned one of the Gryffindors.

"A little. Then again, I have an idea. It's your turn, Pansy."

"Alright, raise your hands the people who dislike all gryffindors" Some of the Slytherins raised their hands. "And Draco?" Pansy questioned. The boy's hand was down.

"Not all of them," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure. Next you'd be telling us how you have a crush on one of us." Draco blushed, but kept silent. This time, the entire room was filled with noise. Why hadn't Draco protested? Was it because he was afraid that his expression would betray him? His good friends, Blaise and Pansy were no help. The former only looked surprised while the latter smirked.

* * *

"I guess you guys have forgotten that it's my turn," sighed Ginny, after a few seconds. 

"Go on," Harry almost pleaded.

"Alright, this is a non yes-no question. I want to know everyone's most embarrassing moment."

It turned out that Dean Thomas had walked in on Hermione and Ron kissing. It was all three's most embarrassing moment when Ginny had walked in seconds later and asked Dean whether he had learnt Ron's and Hermione's kissing technique yet. Blaise had walked around Hogwarts stone drunk and glomping everyone in sight. There were many others, but Harry stopped listening after the first two.

"Harry, what's yours?"

Harry's faced flushed a deep red. Was there a way not to say it without the other implications? Well, he really had no choice. "Well, there was this once where I walked in on Draco 'paying Blaise back'…"

"What happened?" Even Pansy wanted to know how the two friends ended up fighting.

"Funny, I don't have a memory of that happening…" Blaise commented.

Harry smiled. "Well, that's all the truth I need to tell you. Ginny never mentioned that there had to be details."

"Wait a minute. Where were Draco and Blaise when that happened?"

"The Slyt- I don't have to tell you anything, Pansy. Get Draco to tell you about it sometime."

A vein popped in Hermione's head. "Alright, Harry. Tell me what you were doping in the Slytherin dorm without inviting us?"

"It's not like you've never been in it before," retorted Harry.

"What the hell were you guys doing in our dorm at that time?!" screamed Pansy.

"Relax, they were never in the girl's dorm. Besides, as Harry said, there's no need for anything but an answer to your question."

Harry did not watch this display. Rather, he thought back about his 'most embarrassing moment.'

* * *

Flashback 

_Harry walked into the Slytherin dorm to see Blaise doing the magical version of the marcarena in a flamboyant pink dress. Draco was taping every moment of it.He looked like he was enjoying it greatly._

"_What's happening here?" Asked Harry, blushing heatedly as Blaise started to do a striptease. He had woken up and the first thing he saw was __**that**__!It wasn't the right thing to wake up to. It was six in the morning! Draco ought to be beside him now, not taping his housemate doing __**that.**_

"_Go back, Harry. This is not for an innocent's mind. I'm just paying Blaise back for being an idiotic, arrogant Slytherin and wanting you for himself."_

_Harry didn't hear the rest of it. "Innocent?! I've been sleeping with you for the last two weeks, and you call me an innocent?_

"_Well, if you want to watch…"Draco said._

"_No thanks."Harry shuddered, "You'd best erase his memory later."_

"_Thank you for the idea. I think I shall,"Draco murmured. Feeling his boyfriend's gaze on him, he continued, " After all, this is a Slytherin way of doing things. You have a devious mind."_

_Harry groaned in frustration before walking out of the Slytherin's dorm briskly._

_End flashback.

* * *

_

Harry smiled at the memory, wondering whether Blaise had ever found out. He doubted it.

"How did he 'pay me back'?" asked Blaise.

Harry played with the thought of telling the truth and watching Blaise's face go an impossible red. However…he didn't want a thoroughly pounded boyfriend, so he decided not to tell Blaise anything. Instead, he opted to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"So…who's gotten drunk on school grounds before?" asked a first year. All the Slytherins, Gryffindors, and half of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs raised their hands. 

Harry hand went up and down, but he didn't mind.

"And who's dated a Gryffindor before?"

His body jolted.

Draco…

Fortunately, Draco wasn't the only one. Blaise and some others raised their hands as well.

He knew the next question to come wouldn't bode well for him.

"So, since it's my turn to ask, I shan't spoil the fun. Who's dated a Slytherin before?"

Harry felt the pull on his hand, so he used his other hand to keep it down. Unfortunately, the pull was really very strong, and both hands rose up.

Harry smiled uneasily. "The whole I-don't-care attitude turns me on." Other Gryffindors with their hands up included Ginny, and they all looked a little uneasy. "I mean, they can be hot sometimes."

He was right. That stupid question got him.

What he wouldn't give to be wrong sometimes…

"Harry… that admirer you had… it wasn't Zabini or Malfoy… was it?" _Please say no_, she begged silently.

"You're trying to eliminate people and find out, aren't you? I'm afraid I can't answer. I can say that I'm happy, though. I know I will stay that way, because I trust that he will never do anything to hurt me."

A murmur went through the crowd. So Harry Potter was a bisexual.

"I'm not sure if that's enough."

"It is for me."

* * *

A/N:One final chapter, then it's to the epilogue we go! Maybe. I'm not sure about the epilogue. Why don't you guys tell me whether you want an epilogue… in the next chapter's review. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Last chapter. You may vote for an epilogue or vote not to have one. Yes, there is a slight usage of expletives in this chapter.

* * *

Finally.

It was over.

Hot and tired, he barely registered the fact that everyone was whispering about him, just like the time they once whispered about Leonard. It was nice, to be the object of their discussion. However, it was very awkward.

Did he really have to tell them that he was going out with Draco? No.

Did he owe an explanation to his friends? Maybe.

At the moment, the now-extremely-unavailable-boy-who-lived didn't care. His main priority was to get to bed and deal with all unwanted questions later.

He knew _just_ how to get rid of stress. Smiling, he used his cloak and disappeared from the room altogether.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I…I've decided," Harry spoke softly._

_Draco's face fell."I knew it. Why did I freaking bother anyway?"_

"_Draco."_

"_I mean, you'd never love me. Fuck it. Fuck everyone! Why is it that can't have the one thing I want?"_

"_Draco!"_

"_You're the bloody golden boy. I'm a damned deatheater. We're both guys! Why would you…" his voice cracked and his features contorted into a silent cry._

"_Oh, damn,"Harry had enough of this and decided to take matters into his own lips. Gently, his lips brushed against the blonde's and began to kiss him. Draco looked too kissable for his own good._

"_Shut up,"he murmured, "I'm not bloody perfect either. Everything's going against me."_

"Really?"

_"You should know, my admirer."_

_"You know,"Draco murmured," You'd always be welcome to warm my bed."_

"_Don't you want anything else?"_

"_Now that you mention it, yes, we should also do some other…exercises here."_

"_I look forward to that."_

"_Yes," Draco agreed, "It's an exercise that relieves stress. You are in great need of it."_

_Harry smiled. "Tonight then."_

"_Why not?"_

_Draco sighed at the lack of an 'I love you' in that conversation, but left it at that. He had to plan absolute vengeance for Blaise Zabini now._

_End flashback

* * *

_

And so Harry managed to sleep soundly without interruptions from his friends, who only that night realized that Harry seldom slept in his own bed when they wanted to wake him up to question him.

They were horrified.

A pity.

There was more to come.

* * *

Lessons passed quickly. After potions, he left, telling Ron and Hermione that he was going to the library. Instead, he was at a stairwell.

As luck would have it, he met none other than Draco Malfoy. Who, coincidentally, was also alone.

As he slammed head on into Malfoy, he heard the boy yell, "Watch it, Potter!"

"Malfoy,"Harry said, scowling, "Don't you pay attention to anything?"

"Yes, of course I do. I just knocked into the boy-who-lived, and _my_, does he look _hot_! In fact, this meeting was so coincidental, I'm pretty sure we arranged it!"

Harry only smirked. They _had_ arranged it. "You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"I may not be a Gryffindor, but I certainly am not a coward!" retorted Draco.

"Good."

Then, they both proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Harry!"

"It's like a repeat of Leo, only better. Man, you look good. If I wasn't straight and devoted to Hermione, I'd jump you!"exclaimed Ron.

Harry shivered at the mental image. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Harry, you're wearing so much silver…any reason?"

"Silver and gold is_ **our**_ theme today, 'Mione. Looks good, does it not?"Harry asked, smirking.

"Good is an understatement. Merlin, Harry… you look so…hot!"exclaimed Ginny, fanning herself rapidly.

Hermione searched the crowd of Slytherins for any that were wearing too much gold. So did the entire Gryffindor table. She was about to conclude that none of them were wearing even the tiniest gold necklace when the door opened.

There was Malfoy, and he look a little peeved.

He was decked with gold. His was wearing an all black outfit with gold buttons. All the girls drooled, even Hermione. However, she quickly snapped out of it, and noticed that he was wearing a lot of gold…

"Potter!"growled Mafoy.

"Malfoy! What's with all the gold?" asked Harry, grinning mischievously.

Malfoy scowled. "Funny thing that you should ask, Potter. _Someone_, most likely the person who asked me that question, left me only two sets of clothing. Since I was not going to wear the Gryffindor's cheerleader's outfit, I had to wear this!"He yelled, pointing at his clothes, "I wish you could have at least found me something decent to wear when I needed to courage to tell everyone that I freaking loved you!"

Ron's mouth literally fell to the ground. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"Isn't there someway I could…make it up to you?" Harry asked, smirking,

Malfoy pouted cutely.

"I care, you know." Then, he kissed Malfoy full on the lips. It quickly turned into a battle for dominance.

They only separated when they were breathless. "Wear the cheerleader's outfit tonight."

The professors only looked on helplessly, unable to control the uproar.

It was then that Harry noticed that Ron had fainted, food falling out of his mouth. It was so comical that he had started laughing loudly, pointing at his poor friend.

There was a second of silence when everyone else stared, then they all laughed loudly.

"I love you," he told Draco, amidst a fit of giggles.

Draco sighed. Harry could never give him a proper, serious, romantic love confession, could he?

* * *

A/N:There you go! So, epilogue? Or leave it at that? 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Woots! Your last chappie before I start on a new fic, 'Pretend.'

* * *

Pretend' is about Harry and Draco. Again. In which Draco gets tired of Pansy and many other girls asking him out. He enlists Harry's help. They are going to pretend that they are a couple. Will feelings arise? Well, duh, seeing as they perfectly matched…but do they know that? Ph yeah, and if you're still reading this, I have to warn you that this eilogue is NOT one of my best pieces.

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall, having just graduated. 

"Draco."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why the long face? You should be happy that you've graduated!"

Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you hinting at something here?"

"I'm concerned about you, Draco."

Despite the detention they got later, Harry reckoned that the school had taken to their relationship quite well. Furthermore, it really helped bond Gryffindor and Slytherin when their two poster boys were dating. It also gave birth to many such Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships.

Draco frowned, saying, "You've never said a serious 'I love you' before. I can't help wondering whether you do love me." Draco was lying. He knew how deeply Harry loved him, but why was it so hard to get an 'I love you'?

Harry smiled. "I love you, you know that."

"You told me only because I asked."

"So keep asking me!"

"I can't do that!"Draco exclaimed, horrified. "What would people think of me?"

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. Why would I not love you?"Harry asked, bringing their lips together. The kiss was far from chaste.

"Get a room, you two!"shouted Pansy, smiling.

After a while, they ran out of oxygen. "Draco, it's hard to say this but, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you marry me?"

"What? Sorry, Harry, I thought you asked me to marry you, or something."

Harry sighed. Draco was so insecure sometimes. "I SAID, would you join me in holy matrimony?"

"Sure. As long as you take out the 'holy' part. I'm not the god-fearing type."

"I love you."

"I know you do,"Draco muttered, absently.

"If you have the gall to ask me to tell you that I loved you, the least you could do was to have to decency to tall me that you loved me!"

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

A/N: There! Short and sweet. 


End file.
